


je vois la vie en rose

by sxndazed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 08:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxndazed/pseuds/sxndazed
Summary: Phil thinks about being in their flat together right now. He thinks about embarking on the North American part of their tour soon and traveling the world with this boy he met so many years ago. He really can’t help but smile now.





	je vois la vie en rose

**Author's Note:**

> A small drabble of sorts based on today's liveshow.

They’re deciding between Indian and Chinese for dinner.

 

Dan is craving Asian food and Phil sort of wants rice, so they narrow it down to those two.

 

It’ll be a late dinner for them tonight. They’re back home, sitting in their own couch for once instead of the stiff ones in hotel rooms that have probably seen more than they should have. They’ve taken the opportunity to livestream, what with Rize being their sponsor and all and Phil figures they should try it out because maybe it will be fun (spoiler: it does not really work according to plan).

 

Dan pulls up the browser, and there are technical difficulties. Phil wonders what good switching their internet did when their wifi continues to be just a bit shit, but he rolls with the punches and helps Dan give the people what they want.

 

They didn’t realize they were matching until they are being watched by thousands of people, but the knowledge of it coupled with the way Dan is pressed so closely against him, warm skin and bright eyes, makes Phil’s heart stutter and grow in his chest. They relay bits from tour and other anecdotes, and it all feels so easy in that moment. It feels easy to laugh with Dan and their smiles never really leave their faces for too long and Phil thinks for a moment that this is the most at ease he’s been.

 

He brings over the candle he bought for Dan’s birthday so that they can show it off to everyone watching. Phil almost misses it when he sits back down with the candle, but he hears what Dan says and his heart constricts in his chest.

 

_This is why Phil is my best friend._

 

It isn’t a grand statement. Anyone who knows them knows that they’re best friends, and it would be ridiculous to doubt that for even a second. But Phil knows, and Dan knows and a few others know too, that the term ‘best friend’ is _so much_ _more_ for them.

 

They wrap up the liveshow soon after and Phil’s stomach cannot help but let out a rumble. Dan posts a poll on Instagram and nudges Phil’s shoulder with his own.

 

“Looks like Chinese is winning. You wanna call ‘em?”

 

Dan’s voice is already lower than it was minutes ago, the ease of not being on camera settling in and relaxing his whole demeanor.

 

“You’ve already got your phone in your hand Dan. Why can’t you do it?”

 

He’s rolling his eyes before Phil finishes talking, but it’s more fond than anything and Dan is already pulling up the information for that Chinese place. Dan jabs Phil in the ribs while placing their order, and Phil lets out a laugh while Dan can’t seem to stop grinning.

 

Phil watches the way Dan’s face crinkles and how his eyes are bright and how they only seem to get brighter with each passing day. He watches the way Dan’s body seems to sink into the couch and lean closer to him in an achingly familiar way that only happens when the camera is off. Phil itches to kiss Dan, to kiss him on the lips or his cheek, to progress down his jaw and neck and maybe lower and lower. But food takes priority, so he’ll wait until the hands of the clock move closer towards midnight and the warmth of their bodies underneath the sheets takes over.

 

Phil feels Dan’s hand on his thigh, his fingers tracing patterns on his skin because it’s warm enough that he’s in shorts.

 

“Everything alright over there?”

 

He’s off the phone now and his eyes are soft as they gaze over at Phil.

 

Phil thinks about being in their flat together right now. He thinks about embarking on the North American part of their tour soon and traveling the world with this boy he met so many years ago. He really can’t help but smile now.

 

“Yeah, I’m good.”

 


End file.
